


love me in writing.

by omasai



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florist!Monika, Lesbian!Natsuki, Other, POV First Person, Slow Burn, awkward interactions lol, i try to use gender-neutral terms for you so please bear with me if i make errors HNNG, idk what else to put so enjoy i guess hnng, there's gonna be sappy love poetry soon wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omasai/pseuds/omasai
Summary: "Could I borrow your notes from class?"That gentle, timid girl from class giving you her notes, her flustered face forever imprinted into your mind.Why is that?





	love me in writing.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this work isn't my main focus atm so updates may vary from time to time, but i hope y'all enjoy it i guess, it's my first real fanfiction, an x reader one at that, so i hope you enjoy??? uhhh yuri best girl.

I idly tap my pen against my desk, my eyes narrowing as I stare at the professor in front of the whiteboard.

I swallow, scribbling random pictures in my notebook. Waiting for this lecture to be over already. 

The satisfactory sound of the bell ringing makes my heart leap. I hurriedly push my things into my backup and stand up to make my way out of the classroom.

 

"A-ah," a muffled voice squeaks.

 

I turn my head to the person I bumped into.

 

"S-Sorry," I exclaim, looking at her.

She stands somewhat tall, purpureus hair dancing with her movements, as her orchid eyes stare right back into mine.

 

I clear my throat nervously.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

She's obviously a little flustered, her handbag meekly dangling on her shoulder.

Her face is becoming more and more red.

 

"Y-Yes."

 

Her voice is almost inaudible and I scratch the back of my head in response.

It looks like I've made her uncomfortable, I nod in return and hurry my way out of the classroom.

I hear a familiar feminine voice call my name from the opposite side of the hallway.

I breathe easy, seeing Sayori run towards me.

 

"How was your exam?" I smile.

 

She narrows her eyes and opens her mouth to say something before closing it.

"Exam?"

I narrow my eyes and ruffle her hair.

She bursts into laughter, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

I release her as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"It went fine," she smiles cheerily in response.

Just like Sayori.

"How was _your_ class?" She smirks, nudging me in the side with her elbow.

 

"Fine, I guess," I murmur.

 

"You know you've got an exam tomorrow? I hope you took notes," she pouts.

 

"I took as much as I needed to, anyway."

 

She narrows her eyes at me.

 "Hey! C'mon!"

 She whines my name a couple of times.

 "You should be taking university seriously!"

 

"I am," I groan.

 I kind of am.

 

"Go ask someone for notes!"

 

"What?" I exclaim.

 

I've already taken notes, I don't understand why she's pestering me about this.

 

"Go, go!" She says, pushing me back into the classroom.

 

I groan and walk inside, embarrassingly.

 

"H-hello?" I mumble.

 

The tall girl from before turns to me, as she's in the midst of putting all her books in her bag.

 

"Uh," I grumble, nervously walking over to her.

 

She looks like she has her body tensed up, I'm not too sure why though.

 

"Do you, uh," I stumble over my words.

She quirks an eyebrow but holds her book to her chest defensively.

"Could I borrow your notes from class?" I say, rubbing the base of my neck.

This is _so_ humiliating.

She breaks into a small smile, almost as if she didn't want me to see.

 

She giggles a little.

"Sure thing."

She reaches into her bag and pulls out a notebook, tearing some pages out, which appear to have the notes from class.

She hands them to me with ease, her defences lowered.

 

"Oh, thanks! How can I repay you?"

 

She tenses once more.

What a complicated girl.

 

"Uh, you really don't have to, it's not a problem," she fiddles with her hair, it sliding gracefully between her fingers.

 

I clench my jaw before speaking again.

"Anything at all? I hate to leave you with nothing after this, I'd feel guilty."

 

Her eyes widen, ever so slightly.

"Um," she mutters, she looks deep in thought.

After what feels like an hour of silence between us she speaks.

"Read this book?" She says, handing a thick hard-cover book to me.

 

I quirk an eyebrow, "That's all?"

 

She moves her feet in, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Um, you don't read?"

 

"Oh, it's not that," I say.

It's just, I didn't expect this.

All she wants me to do is read a book?

Seems simple enough, doesn't it.

 

I nod.

"Alright, I'll give it a gander," I smile, putting both the notes and book into my bag.

 

She smiles weakly, "Oh, good."

 

I heave the backpack onto my shoulders.

"What's your name, anyway?" I inquire.

 

She eyes me cautiously but speaks anyway.

"Yuri," she says softly.

 

I smile, telling her my name in return.

 

"Oh, that's a nice name," she murmurs.

 

I cock an eyebrow but leave it be.

"Alright, I'll see you later, I guess."

I walk out of the classroom, greeted by Sayori once more.

 

"Got them?"

 

"Yeah."

 

She smiles.

"Great! Let's go."

 

**-*-**

 

I flop down onto my bed, blankets soft against my skin.

I breathe.

I should study, but I can't help but be curious about that book Yuri gave me earlier.

I rustle through my bag until I finally pull out the big book.

 

It's titled " _Portrait of Markov_ ," kind of weird.

There's an eye on the front cover, it's unsettling; to say the least.

I flip to the back and scan over the summary.

This is kind of dark, isn't it?

Such a timid girl, being into stuff like this?

It's pretty hard to imagine.

 

I open the prologue and begin reading.

The story is quite interesting, more intriguing than I first thought it'd be.

It's intense and thrilling, too.

 

I decide to stop at the start of the third chapter, I'm tired.

But I for some reason, I just want to pick the book up and read again.

I resist the urge and let my head hit the pillow.

What an interesting girl she is.

Interesting indeed.

 

**-*-**

 

Ah, fuck.

I'm ten minutes late for class when I finally burst through the classroom door.

I hear snickering and get lectured by the professor before taking my seat.

 

I revise the notes I got from Yuri the day prior.

The exam starts in a few hours, best to be prepared.

 

"These..." I murmur.

 

These notes are incredibly detailed!

It's practically a cheat-sheet.

My eyes scan the classroom until they lock onto Yuri, reading a book with a soft smile planted on her face.

I exhale.

I make sure to read the notes thoroughly enough so they're engraved into my mind before the test starts.

However, when the test actually begins, the only thing on my mind is Yuri.

 

I'm utterly fucked.


End file.
